Unfulfilled Prophecy
by CheleCooke
Summary: One choice can change the world. Sirius Black considers changing the Secret Keeper. No. It’s just an attack of nerves. He’s the best person for the job. Let the world fight Voldemort. All that matters is the Potters are safe. Harry is safe.
1. Into Hiding

Hi. Quick Notes: The title of this fic is subject to change. I'll tell you the chapter before if it will be changing.

Sorry about the _**XXX**_'s – it wouldn't let me put double spaces.

Reviews are welcomed and highly appreciated.

Chele xx

Disclaimer: All characters (apart from OC's) are property of JK Rowling. I am making no money.

**Chapter One**

**Into Hiding**

**31st October 1981**

"I believe I have already answered that question." Albus Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his chair and placing the tips of his fingers together. Sirius had found himself in the very same seat many a time during his school years, being stared at in the exact way Dumbledore looked at him now. Bright blue eyes piercing through him, almost like they were really staring at the wall behind him. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, his fringe flopping back down over his eyes almost instantly.

"But, I still don't understand." He exclaimed finally. "Surely it's the best place?"

"Mr. Black" Dumbledore began in an exasperated tone.

"Sirius!" Sirius cut in.

"Alright, Sirius." Dumbledore corrected. "The Potters are trying to raise their son. It is enough that they now much live in hiding. They do not need one more person Voldemort is looking for under their roof."

"James'dwanmethere." Sirius replied quickly under his breath. Dumbledore leant forward, placing his arms on the desk between them.

"We all agreed," Dumbledore continued, speaking slowly to make sure every word counted. "that this was the best cause of action. You would become secret keeper, and then disappear."

"But if I was living with them, I would have disappeared!" Sirius argued.

"Mr. Black!" Dumbledore retorted angrily, his eyes flashing dark blue, leaving Sirius no chance to try to make the headmaster call him by his given name. "You agreed to this. You did it for your best friend and his family. If you will not hold up to your word, maybe it is best the charm is broken and performed by someone else, and you will have no choice but to leave your friends forever."

Sirius sat in pained silence, his breaking almost ragged.

"You wouldn't?" He breathed quietly.

"Believe me, I would. I will do whatever if best to keep the Potters from harm. How long would it be before you'd decide you needed a stroll? Left the house and were caught by Death Eaters waiting for someone slip up?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and finally, after two and a half hours, Sirius sat defeated. He'd never been good at being cooped up. His exploits at Hogwarts had proved that. He nodded somberly, rising from the hard-backed chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"May I at least go and see them before I leave?"

"I would expect nothing less. I hope I hear nothing of you for a long time, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and smiled lopsidedly. He supposed that was a compliment, or maybe a warning, maybe it was an expression of luck, he wasn't entirely sure, but he also hoped he wouldn't see the headmaster for a very long time. Sirius walked to the door and opened it, stepping from the office before the headmaster's voice brought him back once more.

"Sirius." He stuck his head around the door and looked at Albus Dumbledore. "I trust I am the only person you divulged the information to about the Potter's whereabouts?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Thank you. I will be visiting the Potters at first light. I expect you to be gone."

Sirius nodded.

"Yes Headmaster. I believe I will be long gone, not to be heard from again."

"Hopefully not never again." Sirius shrugged, and disappeared down the stone stairs, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Appearing from behind the stone Gargoyle, Sirius wrapped his cloak tightly around himself. The smell of pumpkin pie wafted all the way from the kitchens and into Sirius's nostrils. He savoured the smell. Maybe he'd pop down to the kitchens before he left, get some food for the road. He remembered the Hogwarts House Elf cooking, the chicken that was always cooked perfectly, not too dry, the potatoes that was always roasted so the outside had that slight greasy crunch to them, just the way he liked them, the sandwiches the elves made for you if you snuck into the kitchens late at night. Sirius ran a hand over his face, his jaw stubbly from days going to and fro, back and forth, here and there. Slipping into his thoughts, Sirius padded along the corridors of Hogwarts like second nature, not even thinking of where he was going until he had to swerve to miss collision with a black mass who looked up and glared angrily at him.

"Black!"

"Snivellus!" Sirius snarled, looking into the cold black eyes of Severus Snape. Snape visibly stiffened at the use of his nickname, his hand clenching in his pocket around what Sirius was sure was his wand.

"What are you doing here?" Snape sneered.

"I've decided I didn't take in enough my first time around here. I'm one of the new first years." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Black."

"That would assume you had some."

"You did not answer my question." Snape glared coldly at him.

"I owe you nothing, Snape." Sirius shot back. Snape's eyes flashed angrily, and his mouth curved into a snarling smile.

"Oh really? I seem to remember I have certain information about your friend Lupin. In these… troubled times; that could be quite damaging." Sirius couldn't stop the flash of fear that shot across his face. Snape had obviously seen it, for his smirk widened sickeningly.

"I came to speak with Dumbledore. I'm leaving now." Sirius replied quickly, glancing around the hallway. "Excuse me." Snape stepped to the side, and held out an arm mockingly granting Sirius passage.

"With pleasure."

Without looking back, and hating himself for backing down to Severus Snape, of all people, he stalked off down the halls, making his way down three flights of stairs and through the entrance hall. In fact, he didn't look around him at all, until he was pulling open the oak doors into the cold night air. Students piled happily into the Great Hall, laughing and talking, blissfully ignorant to what was happening in the outside world, at least for tonight. They had their feast to attend, their delicious food to eat, nothing to worry about in this castle except classes and Quidditch. Sirius rubbed his temples again, and stepped out into the cold October night air.

He walked briskly down the sloping lawns toward the winged boars that flanked the entrance to the grounds. Before passing, he took one last look at Hogwarts, etched the image in his brain, and walked through the gates, Apparating instantly.

**_XXXXXX_**

"James! James, don't let him eat those. His dinner's almost ready!" Sirius watched through the small window for a moment, as Lily walked into the room and scooped up little Harry in her arms. James sat cross-legged on the floor, scowling up at his wife.

"Come on Lil', it's Halloween!"

"It could be Christmas for all I care. I want him to eat something healthy." Sirius grinned through the foggy window, his hand clasping tightly around the bag of sweets he'd bought on his way here for the youngest Potter. Amused, he shook his head and stepped over to the door, knocking in the way he'd arranged with James, Lily and Dumbledore.

"Pads!" He heard James exclaim happily. He heard the soft padding towards the door and beamed warmly as it opened, his best friend's face grinning happily back at him.

"Hey." Sirius grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You in trouble again?"

"It's Halloween, he should be allowed sweets." James grumbled.

"To the point he's sick, I agree. Hence why I bring gifts." He held out the bag and handed it to James. Taking a fugitive look inside, James grinned wickedly and quickly hid the bag from sight as Lily came into the hallway, carrying a grumpy looking Harry.

"What's this I hear about gifts?" She asked, looking suspiciously at the two grinning men. James tried to look innocent, but never being that good at it, Lily looked at the arm bent around his back and raised an eyebrow.

If it were anyone else, James would have claimed innocence until he was blue in the face, but under Lily's suspicious glare, he grumpily showed her the bag.

"I'd expect nothing less, Sirius." She scowled teasingly, turning back towards the kitchen. "Close the door, would you. You're letting the heat out."

Sirius closed the door behind him, following her into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. As if in reflex, Lily returned to him, and placed Harry in his lap. Sirius wrapped a tight hold around his Godson and pulled a face for him. Harry giggled happily, and began trying to pull himself to standing in Sirius's lap by tugging on his shirt. Lifting the small boy to standing, Sirius put his forehead against Harry's and pretended to try to lick the boy's face. Harry laughed, and batted Sirius hard around the nose.

"Ow! Rough little bugger, isn't he?" He said cheerfully, looking at James, who seemed to have disposed of the sweets for the time being, and was ambling into the kitchen.

"Talented too." James replied happily. "Got a hold of my wand yesterday. Set fire to the carpet!"

"I told you not to leave it lying around!" Lily scolded, but from the loving look she threw in Harry's direction, Sirius could tell she was bursting with as much pride as James was.

James took a seat opposite Sirius, and leaned forward onto the table.

"So, what news of the outside world?"

Lily looked ready to tell James he should be asking, but Sirius assumed her curiosity got the better of her, and she continued stirring a pan silently.

"Still no news of Remus." Sirius answered somberly, sitting Harry back in his lap. "That's three weeks now, James. I think we have to admit it."

"NO!" James snapped, causing Harry to look around in alarm and begin to sob. Sirius leaned over the boy, kissed the top of his head and began rocking him slowly back and forth.

"James…"

"I refuse to believe it, Sirius!" James's eyes were darker than Sirius had seen them in a long time. "Remus would never go over."

"He always had a fascination for the Dark Arts, James." Sirius argued calmly. "What he is… there are better offers for him there."

"He only studied the Dark Arts to fight them! No one could give Remus anything that would make him turn." His angry tone flattened and he continued evenly. "He's no more a Death Eater than you or I."

"I just wish I could trust that, James." Sirius replied sadly. Lily was now busying herself with something in the oven, but Sirius knew she was listening to every word. "Dumbledore knows there's a spy." James snorted.

"Dumbledore hired him!" He spat. "Snape's holed up in that castle."

"James." Lily cut in quietly before Sirius had time to respond. "Please, let's not get into this again." She turned to him, her large green almond eyes softening her husband.

"I know. I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"Can we not talk about this? It's my last night here."

"Good point. I suggest we drink!"

"I suggest you don't. You don't want to wake up tomorrow and not remember all this." Lily laughed, taking what Sirius smelled was a roast lamb joint with roast potatoes to match out of the oven, and placing it on the side. "I hope you're hungry, Sirius."

"When am I not?"

_**XXXXXX **_

When all the food had been eaten, when Harry had made a good deal of mess with his own, and when they were all so contented, that even Lily wasn't complaining that Sirius had slipped Harry enough treats to make a seven year old hyperactive, they settled in the living room in front of a roaring fire. Lily sat in an armchair, Harry finally beginning to drift off to sleep in her arms, Sirius and James sitting on the floor, legs splayed, arms leant back like they were lazing on the grass on a sunny afternoon. For a long time, nobody spoke. Each lost in their own thoughts, enjoying the spreading comfortable silence that they would never enjoy again.

Sirius shifted his arms, cramp beginning to set in. Laying flat out, he folded his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. James looked over at him.

"It'll be over soon, Pads. The entire Order are working tirelessly. You'll be back before you know it." Sirius breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to miss him growing up." Sirius sighed.

"You won't." James reassured him. "I wouldn't let you."

Sirius shook his head, his thoughts swimming around in his mind.

"It's not like you have a lot of choice in this James. You're here until he's destroyed. It could be years."

James fell into contemplative silence as Lily stood, Harry in her arms.

"I'm going to put him to bed. He's spark out."

James smiled and nodded, kissing the tips of his fingers and pressing them softly to Harry's head. A year ago, Sirius would have found this type of gentle, instinctive affection odd. James had been such a clumsy father when Harry was born. Always nervous when holding him, so scared he'd hurt the tiny baby he still couldn't believe was his. Lily, of course, had been a natural. Sirius had known that since they first told him they were expecting, but James. Maybe it was the adventure of their time at Hogwarts, maybe it was that he'd been almost inseparable from James for over ten years, but Sirius would always see James as the arrogant sixteen year old, ruffling his hair and carrying around a battered Snitch to look cool to the girls in their year. The year of hiding had obviously changed his best friend. He was more docile, quieter. He knew the real dangers that lay out there, and maybe it was that those dangers were directed at his son, and not himself, but he had definitely calmed down significantly since his Hogwarts years.

Sirius got to his feet and stepped over James' legs to Lily, smiling down at the sleeping boy in her arms. He felt the tears building behind his eyes, looking down at the miniature James, so alike in every way except his eyes. He'd not be at Harry's next birthday, or maybe even, the few after that. Stroking Harry's jet black hair that was already as unruly as his fathers, he kissed his forehead and rested his cheek against it for a moment.

"Be a terror, kid!" He told him softly. Above, Lily smirked softly. Sirius stood up straight and smiled tearfully at Lily who nodded sympathetically. She stared at Sirius for a moment, her eyes scanning his, before she smiled slightly and swept past him, the soft thumps of footfalls as she climbed the stairs, taking Sirius's last view of his godson with her. Sirius collapsed back into the couch, rubbing his eyes clumsily with one hand.

James, who'd never really been a sure thing when it came to emotional scenes, looked away nervously. For god's sake, it'd taken the man three years just to get Lily to go on a date with him, and even then there were a few times even Sirius thought it wouldn't happen. As it turned out, Lily had liked his slightly clumsy approach to dating. Sure, he was arrogant sometimes, and incredibly talented, but having liked her for so long, James had something huge to lose, and it showed. Lily told Sirius at their wedding that it was one of the things she fell for about him. That he obviously loved her so much that his arrogance faded with her, he became himself.

Sirius smiled softly to himself. For all his affection to his wife and son, his attitude to his friends hadn't changed. Blindly loyal, but anything to avoid an emotional scene. Sirius wondered how James would handle it is Moony was unveiled as the spy they'd suspected him of being. Sirius hoped he'd never have to see that day. In the current state, it was likely that he wouldn't, if it did happen. He was sure that the disappointment in James' eyes would be a million times worse than the disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes Sirius hated so much. He couldn't protect James from everyone, most of all his friend's disloyalties. But he could protect him from Voldemort. He could protect Lily and Harry from Voldemort, and he steeled himself with that thought. It was the best thing his life could bring him, that the Potters would all be safe.

"He should be ok 'til morning." Lily announced as she reappeared at the doorway. James nodded, happy of the distraction.

"I should be going." Sirius replied quietly.

"You don't have to!" James replied quickly, sitting up straight.

"I do actually. Dumbledore thought it best I travel muggle fashion. I have a flight leaving in a couple of hours."

"Where are you going?"

"James…" Sirius begged.

"Please, Sirius!"

"I'm flying to America. I'll go somewhere else once I'm there, but I won't book a flight until I get there." Sirius explained, his voice cracking slightly.

Lily rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his arm pressed into her body. He gripped her arm with both of his, unable to stop the tear from slipping from his eye and creeping down his cheek. James didn't look away. Sirius turned his head to Lily's and nodded slowly to her. She swallowed back a sob and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you. Harry will miss you!" She muttered.

"I bloody well hope so." He choked a laugh, and she hugged him even tighter.

Standing, Sirius wrapped both his arms around Lily and hugged her tightly, letting her fold into him in a way he knew James would only let Lily do to him. Finally, she drew back, and cupped Sirius's face in her soft slender hands.

"I'd better see you again." She stated kindly. "But for now, I'm going to let you boys have your moment." Before Sirius could say anything, she swept from the room, and Sirius was sure he could hear a sob as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sirius and James stared at each other for a minute, tears now pouring down Sirius's face. James stood and clenching his face, he stepped towards Sirius.

"It'll be ok." He stated roughly. "It'll all be ok in the end." Sirius nodded.

"Maybe if Peter had… maybe I could have stayed. Been here for Harry and Lily, been here for you."

James shook his head.

"It had to be you Pads. We both know it." Sirius nodded again. "Promise you'll stay safe. I want Harry to have someone to teach him the best things about Hogwarts." He grinned. "Morally, I can't. I'm his father. I'm not meant to condone that sort of thing." He made his best serious face that made Sirius laugh wetly.

"You too."

"Not a lot of trouble I can get into here." James grumbled. Sirius looked away.

"I should go." James nodded, and wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him into an almost bone crushing hug. Sirius replied it with equal force, holding tight to his best friend. Backing away almost sheepishly a few minutes later, Sirius smiled sadly and walked quickly to the door, opening it and stepping out into the cold night air before James could stop him. He knew he'd be crying full pelt any minute and he couldn't stand to do that in front of James. He had to stay strong for them.

Closing the door, he stayed on the path for a moment, looking back at the house, staring through the window, watching Lily came back into the living room and hugging her husband as he began crying onto her shoulder, his shoulders shaking for the loss of his friend he had seen almost every day since they were eleven. Sirius choked back a sob.

There was no crying for the Potters now. Once he was beyond that gate, there was to be no more crying. He would probably think about them every day until he was able to see them again, but until that day arrived, the Potters no longer existed. He was the Secret Keeper, and what better way to keep a secret, than to try to forget it.


	2. Not as Black as his Name

Keep reviewing please people.

Once again, I appologise for the **_XXX_**'s

Thank you!  
Chele

**Chapter Two**

**Not as Black as the Name**

**12****th**** January 1979**

"What are you complaining about?" Bellatrix snapped, her eyes burning with fury. "You dare to question an order from The Dark Lord himself?"

"Bella, you know I don't mean…" A hand dragged across eyes, tears crushed into skin.

"But you do!" She screamed back. "You come here, begging for our advice of how to get out of it!"

"But he has nothing to do with this."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you volunteered him." Bellatrix sneered.

"Please Bella. He trusts you. You're his favourite. You could persuade him to change his mind."

"I'll do no such thing. You know," she snarled, spite driven like nails into each word. "Every day, you become more and more like your brother!"

Regulus jumped to his feet.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE SIRIUS!" He roared angrily. Narcissa jumped back. Bellatrix, however, seemed to have achieved what she wanted.

"Well, you'll have no trouble doing as the Dark Lord wishes then." She said silkily. Blowing a kiss to her young cousin, she swept from the room.

Narcissa looked to the floor as Regulus's eyes searched her imploringly.

"Cissy…"

"No, Regulus. Bella is right. You need to send Kreacher to the Dark Lord." She spoke calmly, but with authority, the Black pride coursing as ever through her veins. Regulus fell back into the chair, burying his face in his hands.

"I shouldn't have done this. It's one thing for me to do these things, but Kreacher?" Narcissa moved over to the chair and daintily perched herself on its arm.

"Reg, I know how excited you were about joining, and Bella was so proud of you, but I warned you this could happen. You might end up doing things you didn't think were right." Regulus raised his head, and looked into the beautiful haughty face of his older cousin.

"I believe in the cause." Regulus breathed.

"Then do this… for all of us. You will be rewarded, Regulus. But if you back out now, you will be killed." Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Our family does not deserve to lose another of its number. Especially one with his head screwed on straight."

"Bella will hate me for doubting the Dark Lord."

"She will forgive one moment of weakness. Two and she may kill you herself." Narcissa smiled warmly and Regulus grinned back at her. "The Dark Lord is waiting. You should go." Regulus nodded and stood. With a turn and a swirl of his cloak, he had Disapparated.

**_XXXXXXXXX _**

Opening the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Regulus was instantly knocked on the hip by a happy Kreacher.

"Master Regulus. You is so late home. Mistress has been extra worried about you, Sir." He held out his small hands and accepted Regulus's traveling cloak graciously and scurried off to hang it up. "Kreacher has saved Master Regulus some dinner if he would like it heating up? Or would Master prefer something freshly cooked?" Regulus shook his head.

"No, thank you Kreacher, leftovers is perfect. I will be down in a moment. I should go say hello to mother."

"Of course, Master Regulus." Smiling happily, Kreacher hurried off down into the Kitchen, and almost instantly he could hear a crackling fire spring into life.

Regulus climbed the stairs and entered the living room. Sat in the corner, a book floating just above her knee, Mrs. Black looked up as the door clicked open. She beamed at her youngest and now only son.

"Regulus, my dear."

"Evening mother." He bent down and kissed her cheek, resting a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, the fever comes and goes, but those idiots down at St Mungos are a complete waste of time. Not a half wit between them." She clenched her teeth and shook her head. "I had this new Healer, I am sure he is a Muggleborn. I ordered Kreacher to run me a bath as soon as I got home, and I can still feel the stench on me."

Regulus took a seat opposite his mother and frowned.

"You should have requested a home visit, mother. They'd know better than to send a Mudblood here."

"Yes, yes, you are right, as always my darling." She simpered. "Have you eaten? I am sure Kreacher will fix you something. You look like you are wasting away."

"He's heating some leftovers." Regulus assured her.

"Leftovers? He can do better than that!"

"Mother, it's fine. I requested them."

His mother shook her head and stared at her son proudly.

"You're too kind to him, Regulus. I'm sure you'd do his chores if he asked it of you."

Regulus laughed.

"You should go to bed mother. It's late. I'll bring you up some tea."

Mrs. Black smiled sleepily and nodded.

"I think I will. Make sure Kreacher doesn't put too much milk in it. You know how I can't drink it with too much milk." Regulus stood and kissed his mother's cheek again.

"I will. I'll bring it up to room shortly."

"You're a good son." She smiled, patting his arm. Regulus smiled, nodded, and walked quickly from the room.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Down in the basement kitchen, Kreacher hurried around, gathering a bowl, cutlery, and a goblet for his master. He'd sent the tea up to Mistress Black, and was happily humming as he ladled out stew into the white china bowl he'd placed out for Master Regulus.

The door swung open with a slight grace, and Regulus reappeared, looking a little more drawn than he had before. He took a seat at the place Kreacher had set, and inhaled deeply.

"Thank you, Kreacher. This smells wonderful."

"Master does not have to thank Kreacher. Kreacher is happy to be doing his job."

Regulus picked up his spoon and began eating his stew ravenously. It was no secret the Dark Lord had him kept busy, but the months were starting to take their toll. The Dark circles under his eyes were prominent and almost permanent, his skin was tighter over his high cheekbones, and he was even thinner than he had been before.

When he had finished his stew, he placed the spoon into the bowl and carried it to the sink where Kreacher was stood on a stool, tidying up. Kreacher smiled and nodded as Regulus began drying the pots and pans that were dripping on the side.

"Master Regulus, if Mistress knew you were helping Kreacher, Kreacher would be badly punished."

"I like doing it, Kreacher. It's calming." He placed a dry pot on its hook, and looked down at the happily cleaning elf. "Kreacher, I need a favour."

"Anything, Master Regulus." Kreacher's tennis ball eyes fixed on his young master. He was willing to do anything he was ordered, especially from the boy that had always been so nice to him.

"You know I work for the Dark Lord, Kreacher. Well, he requires the help of an Elf." Kreacher nodded quickly. "Well, I have put your name forward. The Dark Lord agreed, and has requested you go with him tonight to help him. It is a great honour to be chosen. You and I will both be rewarded for our loyalty."

Kreacher looked slightly nervous at the request, but, like a true House Elf, a good House Elf, he said nothing. He nodded slowly, as Regulus patted him kindly on the shoulder, and crouched down next to the Elf. I want you to go to Voldemort's side at once. Do whatever he asks of you without question, and then come back here, do you understand? I don't care what time it is, or if I am asleep, I want you to come home and wake me." Kreacher shook slightly as he nodded.

"Y… yes Master Regulus s…sir."

"Go on then Kreacher. I will see you soon." With a loud crack, Kreacher Disapparated. Regulus stared at the spot the Elf had just vacated, and rubbed a hand over his face. Giving a deep sigh, which turned into a shoulder heaving yawn, he climbed the stairs to his room, throwing a glowering look in the direction of Sirius's old room, and changed for bed.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Master." Regulus opened his eyes, the room still dark. A blurry little thing was pushing and prodding him, its voice familiar but weak, shaken and obviously scared. "Master Regulus, sir."

"Yes, Kreacher?" Regulus replied groggily, rolling onto his back and pushing himself onto his elbows. He lit the lamp next to his bed with his wand, and looked down at Kreacher. The Elf was shaking badly, and was dripping wet. Regulus sat straight up, leaning over to look kindly at the Elf.

"Kreacher, what happened?"

"Kreacher did what Master asked. He went with the Dark Lord, he did as he was told, and then he returned home." Kreacher replied carefully.

Regulus climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a hand towel, easily big enough for the Elf. He handed it over, and Kreacher wrapped himself in it, his shivers subsiding slightly. Regulus sat himself down on the bed, his feet cold on the wooden floor.

"Kreacher, what happened?" The elf looked terrified at the thought, and shook his head. Then, as if burned by a poker, he ran to the wall and banged his head against it. "Stop, Kreacher!" Regulus ordered. "Kreacher, tell me what happened? Where did the Dark Lord take you?"

"The Dark Lord is mighty and powerful." Kreacher replied slowly. "He took Kreacher to a cave. We entered and the Dark Lord used old dark magic to open a wall." He shook at the thought, and seemed unable to continue for a moment. Regulus waited.

"Inside the wall was a lake, too vast for Kreacher to see the edge, but the Dark Lord found a boat. He took Kreacher to an island in the middle of the lake. He made Kreacher drink a horrible potion. Forced it down him."

"What happened when you drank the potion?"

"Saw horrible things, Master Regulus." Kreacher shuddered and began to sob. "Saw memories from Kreacher's life. Master Sirius leaving, Mistress crying, and Kreacher could do nothing."

"What happened when you'd drunk the potion, Kreacher? What happened next?"

"The Dark Lord produced a locket and placed it in the basin. He refilled it with potion and sailed away on the boat."

"What do you mean?" Regulus looked curiously at Kreacher, who looked back up at him, his eyes wide and fearful.

"The Dark Lord sailed away on the boat. He left Kreacher on the island. Kreacher was so thirsty he took a drink from the lake. Then the dead hands came up from the water. They grabbed Kreacher and pulled him into the lake." Kreacher sobbed harder, his breath ragged. "But Master had asked Kreacher to come home. So home he came."

"You did well Kreacher. You did very well, but I must now ask one more thing of you." Kreacher looked terrified, but he nodded loyally all the same.

"Kreacher, you must not leave the house. If anyone finds out you are still alive, you will be punished. I need you to promise me, you will stay hidden." Kreacher stared at him, bewildered, but did not ask for an explanation.

"I will." He replied. "If Master does not mind, Kreacher would like to go to bed."

"No, go Kreacher. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes Master Regulus." Kreacher shuffled from the room, still wrapped in the towel and closed the door softly behind him.

For a long time, Regulus stayed awake. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. The Dark Lord leaving Kreacher to die on an island in the middle of a cliff. And what was the locket all about? He lay back down on his bed thinking, and finally, just as he was sure he'd never get the answers he needed, he fell into a restless sleep.

**17****th**** June 1979**

Regulus bowed low and kissed the hem of his master's cloak. Pushing himself back to standing, he removed his mask now that he was in a personal audience with the Dark Lord himself. Voldemort stared at him, his thin lips curling into what Regulus assumed was a pleased smile, but he could never really be sure.

"Black, you have served me well. Your elf was most helpful all those months ago, and I regret his not returning to your family's house."

"I was happy to serve my master." Regulus replied automatically, bowing his head. "A small loss to what will become the new order of things."

"Precisely." Voldemort hissed, standing. "Your cousin Bellatrix tells me that today is your eighteenth birthday." Regulus kept his eyes to the floor, unsure where this was going.

"It is sir. I am honoured my master saw fit to remember this."

"Well, I decided, for your loyalty, you are to be rewarded on this special day."

Regulus looked up, his eyes meeting Voldemort's for a second before he looked away. Voldemort paced for a moment, twirling his wand between his fingers before he began sketching in the air before him. Black eyes appeared, then a straight nose so much like Regulus', high cheekbones, a straight jaw, all topped with a mop of slightly shaggy black hair. Regulus watched curiously as the image of his brother began laughing, looking at something neither Regulus nor Voldemort could see.

"You do not see your brother anymore, do you?"

"I have no brother, Master. That man betrayed my family and all we hold dear."

"Then, revenge, I feel, is your reward." Regulus's eyes left his brother's face, and met Voldemort's.

"You wish me to kill him?"

"He and his friends have become quite irksome to me." Regulus looked surprised that Voldemort spoke of Sirius like a fly that needed to be swatted away from his food.

"I have plans for the others, but I thought, as he is your brother, you should have the pleasure of disposing of him."

Regulus swallowed, his mouth was dry and he was sure Voldemort would soon notice his hands beginning to shake, but, knowing the price if he declined, he nodded.

"Yes Master."

"Good. I am sure your cousins will be proud of you when you return." Voldemort returned to his seat, and Regulus knew this was his dismissal. He bowed low to his master, and retreated, disapparating as soon as he was able.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Running up to his room, ignoring Kreacher's bowing and his mother's calls, he banged his bedroom door shut and paced absently up and down the room. The Black Family Crest shining down at him from above his bed. He rubbed his hand over his face, brushing his hair from his eyes. His breathing short and his shoulders beginning to shake, he crouched down and pulled out a box from beneath his bed. Digging through it, he finally came to the small envelope hidden at the bottom. Shakily, he took a seat on his bed, opening the envelope with trembling fingers. Pulling out the photos, he stared down at the two boys waving happily back up at him. Sirius with his arm around him, leaning jauntily on his broomstick as the much younger version of himself ecstatically waved a Snitch at the camera. The first Snitch he'd ever caught.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"COME ON, REG!" Sirius roared, egging his younger brother on. "COME ON!"

Regulus shot forward, a few feet from the ground, the shining Snitch racing along in front of him. He twisted with the Snitch, following as it turned and began to shoot upwards. Regulus followed quickly, soaring higher and higher into the sky until he finally felt his fingers clasp around the cool metal ball.

"YEAH!" Sirius screamed from nearer the ground. "Well done!"

Regulus returned to his brother, grinning broadly as their father watched from the ground, cheering proudly. He held tightly to the Snitch, its wings still beating against his palm.

"That was so cool!" Regulus exclaimed happily.

"I'm sure you'll get Seeker as soon as you're old enough." Sirius replied. Regulus beamed at his brother, watching as he brushed his hair from his eyes and looked haughtily back down towards their father.

Regulus easily looked like his brother on a two year delay. His hair, while a bit shorter, was cut exactly as his brother's, his eyes, the same black-brown. The same nose, the same jaw. Give it a year, and his hair would be as long as Sirius's. He'd be just as cool as Sirius was.

They returned to the ground, Orion Black still cheering on his two sons. They landed with a thump as Mr. Black pulled out a camera.

"Come on boys, get together." Sirius slung an arm around Regulus' shoulder and leaned onto his broomstick, smirking at his father. Regulus held up his Snitch and smiled, his mouth curving into the same smirk as his brother's.

"I take it you like your brother's present then?" Mr. Black asked.

"I love it! Thanks Sirius." Regulus answered.

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE MY SON!" Mrs. Black screamed as Sirius dragged his trunk down the stairs, a heavy thump with every step.

"I can't believe you're my mother! You disgust me!" Sirius snapped back, grabbing his traveling cloak and wrapping it tightly around himself.

"YOU ARE A BLOOD TRAITOR AND BANISHED FROM THIS FAMILY!" Mrs. Black screamed back, the colour in her face rising until she was bright red.

"FINE BY ME!" Sirius roared back.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER?"

Regulus sat at the top of the stairs staring down at the scene beneath him. He jumped as a china pot exploded against the wall next to Sirius's head. The latest in a long line of fights that had started the year Sirius had returned from his first year at Hogwarts.

Sirius glanced up at his younger brother, and for a moment, Regulus was sure he saw a glimmer of guilt pass through his older brother's eyes. Whatever their mother had said about how Sirius had no pride, no proper family loyalty, Regulus had still looked up to Sirius. When Regulus had been placed in Slytherin, two years after Sirius joined Gryffindor, their relationship had fractured slightly. For one, Regulus didn't follow Sirius everywhere he went. But Sirius was still cool. He was talented and popular, intelligent and handsome, and idolizing someone for so many years, was a hard habit to break.

As soon as Regulus saw the glimmer, it was gone, and Sirius was back to roaring at his mother.

"I FEEL SORRY FOR HIM! HE HANGS ON YOUR EVERY WORD! IT'S PATHETIC WHAT YOU'RE TURNING HIM INTO." He screamed, glaring hatefully at their mother.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

"GOOD!" Sirius grabbed the end of his trunk and kicked open the door, marching through it, and slamming it behind him.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Regulus returned to his room and took everything that reminded him of Sirius from his walls, shelves and cupboard. He took down the photos of them happy together as children, the Snitch Sirius had bought him for his 9th birthday, everything. He took down an empty box and put all the things in it, shoving it under his bed. Out of sight: out of mind.

Regulus stared at the photo of them. He moved it to the back and looked at another. He was easily only a year old, Sirius three. They were sat on the floor in the kitchen, both covered in food as Kreacher tried to clean them both with a tea towel. Tucking the photos back into the envelope and placing it in his robes pocket, he opened his wardrobe and muttered a spell, the wooden bottom of the wardrobe disappearing and revealing a set of books on the Dark Arts and a couple of small objects.

He had all the information he needed. He had everything he needed. It had taken months, but he finally had it all. Reaching right to the bottom of the secret compartment, he took out the small box and placed it in a pocket in his traveling cloak. He replaced the fake bottom with a quick charm and grabbed a quill, writing a quick note and hastily placing it in the pocket with the box.

Pulling his traveling cloak back on, he pushed the box of reminders back under his bed and left his room, locking the door. He swept quickly and quietly down the stairs into the kitchen. Kreacher was busying himself with something in the cupboard when Regulus coughed quietly. Kreacher jumped, and turned around.

"Master shocked Kreacher. Made him jump."

"Kreacher…" Regulus began quietly, walking over to the Elf. "Kreacher, I need you to take me to the cave."


	3. The Snake and the Stag

**Chapter Three**

**The Snake and the Stag**

**30****th ****January 1982**

Severus bent over the cauldron, it was bubbling nicely now. Just a few more minutes and it would be ready for cooling. He'd be very surprised if the idiots in his third year class could brew it to even half the standard he had done. He extinguished the fire, and sat back behind his desk. He closed his eyes and rested his head. It had been months since he'd slept properly. Always waking in the middle of the night, worried that his mark would burn, or he'd be killed in his sleep if he was discovered.

Sometimes, he had to scold himself for his stupidity at getting into such a situation. Those were mainly the times when he was stood before the Dark Lord, waiting to be called forward to speak about the goings on at Hogwarts. The other times were when he woke in the middle of the night once again, his hand grasped tightly around his wand waiting for someone to jump out of the shadows and curse him. This was stupid for two blindingly obvious reasons. The first was that, his office door had such heavy wards on it, that he would have been woken before someone had even set foot into the office, let alone his chambers. The second, he'd been a spy for almost two years now. If the Death Eaters were going to find out about his treachery, surely they'd have already found out, and therefore, he'd already be dead.

It wasn't the first time Severus had slipped into thoughts this evening about the job he had been assigned. The thought that kept crashing over him, was that today was Lily's birthday, twenty-two years old. He'd always sent an unsigned card for her birthday, as well a little token or trinket. He assumed she must know who sent them, but she never replied, never sent him anything for his own birthday, and probably threw them in the bin as soon as she got them. It didn't matter really. He just wanted her to know he was sorry. For the first time in eleven years, he wouldn't be giving her a birthday present. He didn't know where to send it. He'd never know where to send a letter or gift again. Old habits die hard, and this, Severus thought bitterly, was definitely a better way to go.

Pushing himself up, he checked that the fire was fully extinguished and left the room, making sure to lock it with all the usual charms and hexes. His robes billowing behind him, he walked up and out of the dungeons, across the Entrance Hall and up into the main levels of the castle. Students scuttled out of his way as he approached, and twice, even banged into something they hadn't seen coming as they watched the Potions Master stalk along the corridors.

Reaching the Stone Gargoyle, he stopped and looked around to check for busybody students before speaking clearly to the chiselled rock.

"Humbug." The Gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, letting the scowling Potions Master past him and up the moving staircase.

At the top, Severus stopped. There was another voice inside the office, one he couldn't place for a moment, but just as he was drawing his wand, Dumbledore spoke, his voice slightly muffled through the thick oak. He listened carefully, his guard up. If anyone else was in the room, he'd be unable to talk to Dumbledore openly. There were only a precious few people who knew of his job within the Order of the Phoenix, it was how he kept himself alive.

"Alastor, I assure you I have that under control."

So, Moody was in there. Severus rolled his eyes; it wasn't what he needed when he came to visit Dumbledore as he was ordered. Moody was one of those precious few who knew of Severus's double agent status, not that Severus liked the arrangement, but it was vital Moody know, because he could keep Severus out of Azkaban, a place he was very happy to be staying away from. Severus reached a hand up and rapped sharply on the door. The voices inside the office hushed instantly, all except Dumbledore's, who spoke calmly.

"Enter."

Severus opened the door and stepped into the large circular office. Moody was standing over by one of the small tables near an open window. Fawkes' perch was empty, a fact Severus found unusual. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his hands clasped in his lap and smiling serenely at Severus.

"Good evening, Headmaster."

"Good evening, Severus, I believe you remember Alastor Moody." Moody surveyed Snape through narrowed tawny eyes, scars running down his cheeks, his straight nose prominent on his face.

"I have a vague recollection." Severus replied as politely as he could.

"Vague recollection, Snape?" Moody barked. "I'd have thought being dragged kicking and screaming into the Ministry for Death Eater charges would have been a little more than a vague recollection."

"Alastor…" Dumbledore warned carefully. "We have discussed this matter many times." Moody rounded on Dumbledore and glared fully at him.

"I just keep wondering why Snape here hasn't given us names."

"Because the…"

"Yeah, yeah, Snape, we've heard the excuse that the Dark Lord alone knows who all his followers are." He waved his hand dismissively and looked around the room as if the excuse was one of no importance.

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because you must have known some of them, Snape!" Moody snapped. "You were one of the inner circle. Still are if what Dumbledore's telling me is true." Severus shot a nervous look at Dumbledore before looking back at Moody.

"And how would it look, Moody, if I gave you the list of names I knew, and they were all arrested tomorrow? You don't think they'd figure it out?"

Moody surveyed him guardedly. He had to admit, the snake had a point. It didn't mean he minded the loss. A spy falls for a large number of Death Eaters. Good odds by any Auror's watch.

"Alastor, we need Severus. It is the only way we are staying even remotely ahead of the Death Eaters."

"We're not ahead though, are we Dumbledore?" Alastor retorted. "What about the Prewetts? Two of our best men taken down by Death Eaters we could have had in custody if he," His head tilted towards Severus. "Told us their names. What about Dorcas? They took her to him personally. We're losing, Dumbledore." He began pacing slowly, crossing his arms, then uncrossing them, pushing his hands viciously into his pockets.

Dumbledore hung his head, his eyes closed before he linked his fingers and rested his chin on them. He looked at Moody with piercing blue eyes, and spoke softly.

"They all knew the risks when entering this, Alastor. I never said there wouldn't be casualties." Severus gasped, grasping at his left arm and glancing up worriedly at Dumbledore.

"Go, Severus. Report to me when you return."

"I will Headmaster." Severus was nearly at the door when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Severus, what of the prisoner? Have you been able to see him again? Did they get the information?"

Severus shook his head. Surely rescuing prisoners was not his job, but who else would do it? They had no one else, as Dumbledore was just too happy to remind him.

"No, not yet Headmaster. He is well guarded."

"He will not last much longer without the proper treatment, Severus. We need him back." Dumbledore's eyes were stern and demanding. Severus nodded.

"The Dark Lord is still extremely angry, Headmaster. The loss of the Potters. He has no idea how to find them, and I think he believes, anyone from our side, is better than nobody."

"I understand. Try to see him before you return."

"I will. Goodnight Headmaster." Severus swept from the room before Moody could add in any little jibe. Stalking down to the Entrance Hall and across the grounds, before Apparating to the Dark Lord's side.

"Dumbledore, I don't know why you trust him." Moody mused, taking a seat opposite the Headmaster and taking a swig from a hipflask he always carried.

"I have my reasons, Alastor. Severus is as loyal as any other member of the Order." Dumbledore replied calmly. "But we have more pressing matters than the loyalty of Severus Snape."

"Like what? You-know-who's location?" Moody snapped angrily.

Dumbledore smirked, and nodded.

"While that is an interesting question, one I am sure many would like answered. I was thinking more about Augustus Rookwood."

"What about him? The bastard's been caught and is being processed to be sent to Azkaban." Moody replied, as if that solved all matters.

"I was curious about something he said when he was caught. I am sure it is something Voldemort will be very angry has been slipped to the other side." Dumbledore tapped his fingers together, and stared widely at Alastor Moody.

"And what is that Dumbledore? All those names that turned out to be useless?" Moody stared back angrily.

"While that was a blow, I had suggested the use of Veriteserum, and because Rookwood was a member of the Ministry, my request was denied. I would have thought that his betrayal was worse than most, and would have warranted a full interrogation."

"I don't see what you're getting at, Dumbledore."

"Well, while he was being arrested and taken to the Ministry, Augustus said something that I found quite curious. He said, 'The Dark Lord will endure. His control will be immortal.' I found it interesting."

"I found it stupid personally." Moody barked, and under Dumbledore's curious gaze, he continued. "We only had flimsy evidence on him. He gave us everything we needed to take him in."

"And more, I believe." Dumbledore replied thoughtfully.

"Rookwood's in Azkaban, Dumbledore. It was the rambling of a man who knew he'd been caught. We have other things to discuss." Dumbledore nodded, submitting to Moody's wishes.

Moody pulled a roll of parchment from his travelling cloak and placed it on the desk. Carefully, Dumbledore leaned forward and picked up the parchment, unravelling and staring down at it.

"The latest list of the missing." Moody pointed out.

"I see Regulus Black is still on here." Dumbledore replied sombrely.

"No reason to worry about that one, really. Small time Death Eater goes missing. Score to us."

"It does not fit Voldemort's regular pattern." Dumbledore answered. "If Regulus really backed out as we have been informed, his death would have been made public knowledge, letting people know what happens to those who try to flee him."

"Well, I don't know Dumbledore." Moody replied cautiously. "The Black's are a powerful family. We've got some word that Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are both involved. Maybe they have influence." Dumbledore nodded, looking at the spindly looking object on the table to his left as if it held the answers he needed.

"Black's been missing for almost two years, Dumbledore, I think we can assume he is dead." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, Sirius Black has hidden himself most effectively since October."

"I understand that, but we've had word get to us that Regulus is dead." Moody argued. "Our information is just as reliable as yours, Dumbledore."

"I was not insulting your intelligence, Alastor. I just think there may be more to this."

Moody stood, and nodded. He pulled his travelling cloak tightly around him, and glanced at the Headmaster once again.

"I'm on duty soon. I should travel back to London."

"Understandable. I will contact you if I need anything. I also have things to do tonight." Dumbledore replied graciously.

Taking a pinch of powder from a pot above the fireplace, Moody threw it in unceremoniously.

"Well, I cannot say it was the most productive meeting, but it was good to see you." He growled, before turning back to the fire. "Ministry of Magic."

"Always a pleasure, Alastor." Dumbledore replied, as Moody stepped into the flames, and with a spin, disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore stood, walking over to one of the cabinets and pulled it open. On a waist high shelf stood a shallow basin covered in runes, next to it, a number of small vials filled with silvery flowing memories. Pulling out his wand, Albus pressed the tip to his temple and withdrew a string of fluid memory and placed it in the basin. Before his eyes, a man rose from the basin, revolving as it began to rant and rave while being pulled along by three Aurors. Albus, content with the subject the memory contained, took one of the empty vials and siphoned the memory into it. Corking the vial, he pointed his wand at the tiny label and wrote, in miniscule, perfect writing, 'Augustus Rookwood'. He placed the vial next to the others and closed the cabinet.

Walking to the other side of the office, he took his travelling cloak from its hook and put it on. Opening the door to his office, he glanced at the empty perch and sighed. Fawkes had been gone for almost three days now. He shook his head and left the office, tapping the handle of the door to allow no entry until his return. He descended the spiral staircase, emerging from behind the gargoyle, which sprang back to its original position as soon as he had taken one step down the corridor.

He passed a few students at the entrance to the library. They all smiled, and said hello. Albus nodded and wished them a pleasant evening, but told them they should definitely return to their dorms before Mr. Filch accused them of something. They all grinned and hurried off to their respective common rooms, leaving the corridor free for him to amble happily towards the front doors.

After selling his family home in Godric's Hollow, there was no easy way to return to the small village without Apparating. He strolled happily down through the grounds, waving cheerfully to Hagrid in his vegetable patch. Once outside the Hogwarts gates, he turned gracefully on the spot and Disapparated with a pop.

Appearing in the village square of Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore shivered slightly. He always made an effort to make as few trips as possible to his old family home. Setting off at a brisk pace, he walked to the edge of the square and turned down one of the smaller streets. He wound his way through the tiny village, taking the long route to the Potter's home just in case anybody was watching. Somewhere around Bathilda Bagshot's house, he turned himself invisible and continued down the lane to the space the tiny cottage should be. He stood at the hedge that should contain a gate, and thought of the Potter's address. Slowly, the hedge parted, and a gate appeared, and as if building itself very quickly, the cottage appeared before him, the windows glowing with the warmth you could only find emitted from a small village cottage.

Opening the gate, Dumbledore walked briskly to the front door, and lifted the invisibility charm before rapping lightly three times on the door in the way he had been instructed by Sirius Black. From inside, he could hear a small child's tantrum and a hurried bustle towards the front door. After a moment, the door was pulled open and Lily Potter stood before him, slightly dishevelled, but happy all the same.

"Dumbledore." She smiled broadly. "What a pleasure!"

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Albus replied cheerfully. "I think I hear the happy tones of young Harry." Lily smiled guiltily and nodded.

"He's upset I took his toy broomstick from him."

"An event that would upset any child, I am sure."

Lily stood back, and allowed Albus to step into the hallway. Closing the door behind him, she held out her hand for his travelling cloak, which he handed her with a small bow.

"James is in the living room." She explained, walking to the cloak rack and hanging Albus's cloak up especially carefully.

Albus stepped into the living room, to see James sitting with his head in his hands in a far armchair, the screaming Harry having flung himself onto the floor in front of his father.

"Good evening." Albus stated cheerfully. James looked up and rubbed his temple.

"Well, that's debatable, but it's nice to see someone other than a toddler." James grinned haphazardly. Albus walked over to the end of the sofa nearest James, and sat himself down carefully. Harry had calmed himself down a little, and was now hiccupping occasionally, as he watched the odd looking man who had just entered the room. Reaching into his pocket, Albus pulled out a small sweet and handed it over to Harry, who took it and looked at it cautiously before putting it into his mouth. A grin broadened over his face and he sat happily sucking on his humbug.

"So, James, how are you?" Albus asked, leaning back in the sofa and watching the younger man as he seemed to relax slightly without the screaming.

"I'm alright. Getting a bit antsy to get out of here, but apart from that…"

"Well, that is understandable." Albus replied. "I am very proud of how you have all handled this situation."

"We didn't really have much of a choice." Lily replied as she walked into the room holding a large tray of tea and biscuits. "On the run with this one was not an ideal situation." She nodded her head to Harry and placed the tray on the table. Serving out three cups of tea, she handed one to Albus and one to her husband before sitting back on the floor next to Harry.

"So, what brings you here?" James asked. "You don't usually visit unless something big has happened."

"I know, and I apologise for my visits being so infrequent." Albus replied, taking a sip of his tea. "My visits, infrequent as they are, still may give clues to the Death Eaters as to where you are hidden."

"But they can't find us, however hard they try." Lily said, shrugging. "Sirius is still in hiding?"

Albus nodded and sipped his tea again. He hadn't heard hide or hair of Sirius Black since he saw him last Halloween, which was preferable. He did lament the loss of a good member of the Order, but Sirius's safety assured the Potter's safety.

"So, what's happened?" James asked, lazing in the armchair and sipping his tea. Albus placed his half drunk tea on its saucer on the table, and looked squarely at James, his blue eyes searching the younger man's face for how he would take the news.

"We believe we have found Remus Lupin."


	4. The Prisoner

**Chapter Four**

**The Prisoner**

**30****th**** January 1982**

The room was dark and cold, the smell of rising damp handing in the air. Rough stone walls covered with wet dust so that the gaps in the large bricks were filled with grime that could be scraped out with a finger. Noises echoed from the rooms below, footsteps on highly polished wooden floors, voices muffled but sometimes recognisable, especially when_ he _was here. Meals were delivered every other day by a squat little wizard who covered his face with his hood and left the bowls of non-distinct food as close to the door as he could manage.

Robes ripped from months of torture, what was left of a wizard was huddled in a corner, arms looped around his knees as he squeezed himself as tightly into a ball as he could. Long hair straggled and dirty hung in knotted waves around a gaunt and hollowed face. It was freezing in the small room, the wizard supposed it was January, maybe later, he couldn't remember anymore. He'd lost track of the days somewhere in the third week, and now he couldn't even place the month.

He'd seen _him _four times. Usually he let his minions perform the torture, administer the curses. In all honesty, he was surprised he hadn't yet gone insane. He could still remember names and dates, surely if he'd lost his mind those details would have filtered out by now. He wasn't sure, having never met a truly insane person. He giggled to himself, a high nervous giggle that rattled around the room like one of the Gringott's vault carts, maybe Dumbledore slightly counted on some respect. If only they'd make me insane, he thought dully, maybe I'd be smarter.

Footsteps were echoing above him, and then, with a growing sense of dread, they began down the stairs. He curled himself up tighter, pressed himself into his corner. He was almost the colour of the dirty walls now, maybe they wouldn't see him.

The click of the door sounded like a canon, and with a shrieking scrape, the door was pushed wide, the light from the burning torches in the corridor flooding a thick beam across the room. He pushed himself further into his corner. Don't let them see me. Footsteps banged into the room and the door was pushed closed, darkness consuming them once more. He hid his head in his knees, don't look up, he'd learnt that lesson fast. If you looked up, they cursed you for being as insolent as to try to look at their faces, best to not look at the person who was going to torture you next.

A soft mutter came from his attacker and a soft flood of light gleamed for a second before falling to darkness again. Still he didn't look up.

"Lumos." A thin beam of light fell across his legs, filtering through the ripped robes to meet his eyes. He squinted painfully, hugging his knees tighter until they dug into his cheeks.

"Well, well, well, hiding in a corner, what would your friends think of you now?"

Remus Lupin looked up, the wand light blinding him for a moment. As his eyes adjusted, he looked up into the sallow face of Severus Snape. Standing before him in his swirling black robes, his hair in lank curtains around his face. Always the same Snape.

"Severus, how nice of you to drop by. I would offer you tea, but it seems I am all out at the moment." Remus replied silkily. Severus tilted his head and surveyed the prisoner curiously.

"The Headmaster sends his regards." He almost laughed.

"Well, tell him I send my apologies for not visiting, the full moon has just really been taking it out of me recently."

Severus crouched in front of him and twirled his wand, a piping hot meal appearing in front of the ragged man. Remus lunged for it and shovelling his hand through it like a spoon, he scooped it up and began eating messily.

"Good to see your manners have improved." Severus observed calmly. Remus looked up with a cocked eyebrow and took a large bite of ham. He watched Remus eat, and within minutes, the entire plate of food had gone, Remus breathing heavily. Severus vanished the plate and stood again.

"The headmaster wants you out of here."

"Well, I share his impatience." Remus stated flatly. "Any plans on getting me out of here?"

"Yes. We're leaving." Severus replied.

"Now?" Remus's eyes lit up, and he scrambled to his feet. "Why did you let me eat first?" Severus pointed his wand at Remus, and suddenly, he was changed into full length black robes with an overly large hood.

"I needed to make sure you had the strength to travel." He replied bluntly, pulling a wand from his pocket and handing it to Remus, his wand.

"How are you getting away with this?" Remus asked as they moved towards the door.

"Questions later. We have to leave now." Severus pulled open the door and walked out, pulling the door shut and locking it with his wand. He led Remus up the stairs and through a door into a large, high ceiling hallway. They swept across the hallway to the front door and stepped out into the night. Down a path and through a gate before Severus gripped Remus' arm and turned on the spot, pulling him into forced Apparation.

**_XXXXXXX _**

Remus looked around as Snape let go of his arm. They were standing in a small village square, dark cobbled streets around them, in what looked like a Muggle village. Windows were dark, and there was no sounds around them except the occasional whooshing of water running down a drain pipe.

"Severus, where are we?" Remus looked to his rescuer, who turned and began hurrying in long strides down one of the cobbled streets. Remus rushed to keep up with the taller man. "Severus!"

Snape spun around in a whirl of black cloak and glared angrily at him.

"Do you not know how to keep quiet? I'll explain when we get where we're going."

Turning on his heel, he set off again, Remus hurrying as fast as he could through his exhaustion and aching bones.

They turned down street after allyway, no sound except their boots against the cobbles, and Remus's occasional panting. Finally, they turned down another street; one which Remus was sure was identical to the others they had hurried along. Right at the end, Snape stopped, and charmed open a front door. Stepping into the dark building, Remus followed cautiously, letting his eyes adjust slowly to the lack of light.

The room was dusty and obviously not lived in much, but as he looked around a little more, it was obvious this was Snape's home. Large leather bound books covered every bookcase, and bookcases covered every wall. The sofa was beginning to lose its colour and threading, but looked relatively comfortable.

Snape closed the door behind them and lit a lamp filled with candles that hung above the small table. Remus blinked a few times and glanced around. Snape took off his cloak and threw it onto the cloak rack. Remus lowered his hood, not wanting to even think about how he looked. Unbuttoning the thick travelling cloak Snape had given him; Remus took it off and draped it across his knees as he took a seat on the sofa.

"I need to send Dumbledore a message, tell him I have you." Snape commented idly, taking out his wand. With a streak of silver, Remus watched as a doe erupted from Snape's wand and disappeared through the door. Remus raised an eyebrow, as the silvery glow disappeared in the absence of the Patronus. Catching Remus watching the Patronus leave, a cocky smile on his face, Snape pocketed his wand and glared angrily at him.

"One word, Lupin, and I'll have you skinned and used for hats." He grumbled murderously, walking out into the kitchen and returning a few moments later with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

Filling both the glasses with amber liquid, he handed one to Remus and sank into his armchair, taking a long gulp. He leant back into his armchair and closed his eyes, taking long, deep breaths as Remus watched curiously.

"How did you get away with that?" Snape opened his eyes.

"With what?" He asked, eyeing Remus sceptically.

"With getting me out of there?"

"Well, I sent a double of myself when the Dark Lord called us to him, then I came and saw you. So, firstly, I'll have been at the meeting during your break out, and secondly, who would believe I broke you out? Everyone knows how much I loath you."

"A double? How did you do that?" Remus asked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"A mixture of Potions and Transfiguration." Snape replied simply. Remus waited for him to elaborate, but he said nothing. Tapping his fingers against his knee, Remus wondered how long it would take Dumbledore to arrive.

"Where is Dumbledore right now?" Remus asked.

"With the Potters I believe. He went to tell them we knew where you were."

"Are they alright? Is Sirius out of the country?"

"Yes, Lupin. They've been hidden for three months now. No word of Black. Can't you wait until the Headmaster gets here and ask him these questions?" Snape sighed. Remus leant back and took another sip of whiskey, feeling the warm liquid trickling down his throat and warming the pit of his stomach, spreading out to his toes and fingers.

They sat in silence for over twenty minutes, Remus occasionally opening his mouth to say something before closing it again, usually taking this embarrassing movement to take another sip of whiskey. Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair and rested his cheek against his hand, swirling his whiskey around in the bottom of the glass as a knock came at the door.

Severus jumped from his chair and rushed to the door, pulling it open a crack and peering out before pulling the door wide and standing back.

Albus Dumbledore swept into the room and smiled warmly at both Snape and Remus. He took a seat on the sofa next to Remus as Snape closed the door and returned to his chair. Twirling his wand, Dumbledore created himself a glass and poured some of the whiskey into it, also topping up the other mens' glasses. He took a sip and smiled, before looking to Snape.

"Has the double returned?" He asked politely as if inquiring about the weather.

"Not yet. I didn't want to do the rejoining with others here." Dumbledore nodded at Snape's explanation and turned to Remus.

"So, Remus, how are you feeling?" Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Better now I know there is no more of that coming."

"Well, I think you need to come up to Hogwarts for a while to recover. I would suggest St Mungos, but without knowledge of who is on Voldemort's side, we need somewhere more secure." Remus nodded, and stared into his glass for a few minutes.

"Albus, there is something you should know." Albus lifted his glass to his lips and sipped down the whiskey. His bright blue eyes surveying Remus carefully. Remus often got the thought that Dumbledore could see right through him, and learning that he was a very talented Occlumens, he wasn't surprised.

"What is it, Remus?"

"The person who took me there, that captured me. It was Peter." Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, confused.

"Peter... Peter Petigrew?"

Remus nodded, lifting his glass and rolling it across his forehead.

"He told me he was worried Sirius was a spy, he asked me to go with him to meet someone with information. He managed to get my wand, and then when I woke up again, I was in a basement."

"Are you sure he took your wand and not another wizard? Maybe under an invisibility cloak?"

"It was Petigrew." Snape answered, as Remus glared at him.

"You know Petigrew was a Death Eater?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I found out very recently from a source. I wanted to check if it was true." Snape explained, gulping down the last of his whiskey.

"We need to alert all the Order and the Ministry." Dumbledore exclaimed calmly.

"There's something else." Remus took a deep breath. "Peter is an Animagus. He takes the form of a rat."

"Petigrew?" Snape snorted. "He isn't smart enough to complete the transformations." Remus looked over to Snape, and then Dumbledore.

"He could with help... from James and Sirius." Remus explained. Dumbledore watched Remus curiously.

"They are both also Animagi?" Remus nodded as Dumbledore stood.

"We need this information given to the Ministry. You will need to tell them all Peter's markings."

"Albus." Remus cut in, standing up. "Please don't tell the Ministry about Sirius and James." Albus nodded.

"Give away the disguises of my own Order? I wouldn't dream of it." He nodded and turned to Snape. "We will need you to lower the wards on your home momentarily, Severus." Snape nodded and drew his wand, casting the spells wordlessly, until Remus felt the slight ripple through the air.

"We will Apparate into Hogsmead." Dumbledore informed Remus. "Severus, thank you for your help." And with that, he turned on the spot, and Disapparated.

Remus looked to Snape and smiled cautiously.

"Thank you, Severus."

Snape shrugged.

"You should follow him." Remus nodded, taking a deep breath and smiling.

"See you at the Castle." He grinned, and disappeared.


	5. The Perfect Son

Hey everyone. Hope you're enjoying the story. As I promised, I said I'd let you know if the title of the story was changing. When I put up chapter six, the title will be changing to "Unfulfilled Prophecy"

Winks I have four more chapters ready to put up... please review. I would really appreciate them.

**Chapter Five**

**The Perfect Son**

**1st February 1982**

He waited quietly in the lift, watching the memos fluttering around his head and listening to the clanking and rumbling as he slowly ascended. Floors passed, doors opened and closed, and people got on and off. Finally, at the very top floor, Barty Crouch Jr stepped out of the lift and into the brightly lit, gilded corridor. Always the best for the high up people in the Ministry. The windows showed a bright sunny afternoon, despite the dismal rain outside. Barty ran a hand through his straw blonde hair and shook the last of the mist out of it as he strode down the corridor towards the office at the end. A thick brass plaque, highly polished, gleamed happily at him. Feeling a surge of anger, he licked his thumb and pressed it against a particularly shiny area of the plaque before grinning and knocking on a heavy oak door.

"Yes, come in."

Barty pushed open the door to see his father sitting behind his desk, his head in a lot of paperwork.

The dark mahogany desk was one of the grander things in the room, but by no means the only. A large portrait of a famous Minister hung on the south wall, its owner reading through a long roll of parchment, a monocle perched on the end of his nose. Bookcases filled with expensive books, and a Persian rug covering half the office floor, under which, a polished wooden floor. His father looked more tired than usual, but still proper. His hair was parted, as always, as if he had used a ruler, as with his moustache. His black robes looked slightly out of place on a man who looked like he could fit in as a Muggle anywhere.

"About time, Jenkins, I've been waiting for those reports for..." He finally looked up, his face visibly falling at the sight of his son. "I thought you were..."

"Jenkins, I guessed as much." Barty replied simply.

"Don't get smart with me." Barty Crouch Sr snapped. "What are you doing here? I'm busy and don't have time for your little stories."

Barty stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the chair in front of the desk, he took a seat and stared at his father. Anger and hatred flowed over him, was it too much to ask he have a normal conversation with his father? One that didn't end, or begin as was usually the case, with insults.

"I came to talk about mother."

"What about her?" Bartemius Crouch Sr replied coldly, looking back to the parchments strewed over his desk, marking a few corrections with his quill.

"She's getting worse. She needs you there." The boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know she's getting worse, I have the best Healers at St Mungo's caring for her." He snapped.

"Couldn't you take some time off work, stay with her for a while?" Barty asked tentatively. The older man looked up, his eyes wide.

"Take time off? Now?" He shook his head as if his son had gone mad. "Do you realise how much work I have here?"

"Look, I know you're busy, but this is mum."

"I know it's your mother, I am not an idiot, boy." He growled, glaring at his son. "Why do you not look after her, you don't do anything, for a boy with your qualifications."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Spending my money." The older man snarled.

"Fine, I'll tell mum why you won't come home and see her." He got up and opened the door, a man jumping back from him.

"Ah, Jenkins, come in. My son was just leaving. You've met my Barty, haven't you?" Mr Crouch asked kindly. Barty glared back at his father then shook the worker's hand. "I'll see you later, Son." Mr Crouch waved as Barty closed the door and returned to the lifts, grumbling as he rode down into the Atrium. Everyone smiled that saw him, they always smiled for Bartemius Crouch's son. The big man in the Ministry, who was bringing down the Death Eaters one at a time. Barty was sure nearly every man in the Ministry knew his OWL and NEWT grades by heart, the amount his father gloated about them. He was sure they knew when he'd been made a Prefect, but no one knew of his failures. No one was told when he missed out on Head boy to a Gryffindor. His father didn't open his mouth when he didn't go into a high level job straight out of Hogwarts, no one knew of Barty Crouch Jr now. In a rush of anger, Barty considered telling everything to that nosey cow he'd heard everyone talking about from the Daily Prophet. Skeeter; yes, that was her name. He could tell her all sorts; really show the people the truth.

No, he laughed to himself. That really wasn't a good idea. Yes, it would bring his father back down off his pedestal, but it would also mean the end of him. No, nobody needed to know. It wasn't such a bad act most of the time, the part his father set up for him, the part of the Perfect Son.

Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, he threw it into one of the gilded fireplaces and stepped in, tucking in his arms and legs as he spun quickly past grates and through tunnels. Finally, as he began to slow, he righted himself and stepped neatly from the fireplace, the large brown eyes of a small House Elf staring at him from the doorway. He raises an eyebrow, at which, the Elf jumped and quickly looked at the floor.

"Master Barty." Winky greeted squeakily. "You is home much earlier than expected."

"Yes." Barty replied absently. "Is the Healer still here?"

"No, Master Barty. The Healer left five minutes before you is arriving." Winky answered quickly, staring resolutely at her feet. "He is leaving a report for Master, Winky has placed it with he mail."

"Fine, then take my mother some tea." Barty ordered coldly. Winky nodded hurriedly and cast her eyes cautiously on her youngest master before fleeing the room.

After checking on his mother, and making sure Winky had her orders for the evening, Barty bade goodbye to his mother, and promised his return as soon as possible. Returning to his room quickly, he opened his chest and pulled out his long black robes and pulled them on. Running back towards the front door, he skidded to a stop as Winky emerged from the living room, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Master Barty, you is being bad again!" She squeaked as Barty narrowed his eyes.

Barty stopped, her fear mirrored in his eyes. He looked up the stairs towards his mother's room and back to the Elf, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly.

"How long have you known?" He asked calmly as the Elf looked as though she wanted to punish herself.

"Long times, Master Barty. Winky is knowing all her masters' secrets." Barty's nostrils flared angrily. He grabbed the small arm of the Elf and wrenched open the door, flinging her down the front steps of the house. She squealed in pain and stared at her young master. He closed the door and descended the steps. Winky backed away, pulling herself along the stone slabs of the path. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the shivering Elf.

"Have you told anyone, Winky?" White hot sparks flew from the end of his wand, his fingers clenched tight around it. Winky shook her head frantically as her master closed in.

"You wouldn't be lying to me... Would you?" He raised an eyebrow as Winky shook her head even more violently, her large ears flapping against her head.

"No! Winky is telling no one Master Barty! Winky is a good House Elf."

"Not even my father? Or my mother?" He asked quickly. She shook her head again.

"No one Master Barty!" She wailed. His grip relaxed, his eyes ceased to burn angrily, and he even managed a smile, though it was one that still unnerved the small Elf.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I order you to tell no one what you know about me." Winky nodded, tears leaking from her large blinking eyes. "Now, go tend to my mother. I will be back soon." Winky scrambled to her feet and hurried back up the steps to the house. Throwing one last look at the young master she used to like so much, she opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her as Barty Crouch Jr turned on the spot, and Disapparated.

"You're late." The cold chilling voice ran shivers around all those in the circle, especially the straw haired boy who had just arrived. Falling into a low bow in front of his master, he kissed the hem of his robes and backed away slowly.

"Forgive me master, and I will accept any punishment you deem necessary." He remained in a low bow, though the Dark Lord waved his hand dismissively, laughing coldly.

"That will not be necessary." He returned to the prowling the inside of the circle, every Death Eater on alert, ready for a curse that could come at any second. Only one stood proud and unflinching. Bellatrix Lestrange. Barty resumed his place in the circle, and after glancing at his master, he looked to Bellatrix, who was smirking underneath her hood. She watched the nervous shifts of the other Death Eaters, an air of superiority about her, despite the fact she probably wasn't the most useful of the people present. She usually went a bit mad, but The Dark Lord called her his most loyal for some reason. Barty watched her enviously, how proudly she stood, and wondered what she did that made her his favourite.

"My faithful followers, you have all failed me. It has been over eighteen months since the news of a Prophecy reached my ears, and yet the Potters still live, now hidden underneath the Fidelius Charm." He paused in front of certain members of the circle, who recoiled as The Dark Lord approached them.

"While I could maybe forgive this mistake, if it were just the one, it is not. Our prisoner gave us no information, and now he has escaped. I wonder," He mused thoughtfully, twirling his wand between his fingers. "If any of you would withstand the amount of torture he did?"

He let the question hang in the air, every Death Eater now painfully aware of the wand twirling in his fingers. He stalked them like a cat choosing a mouse to eat, and each mouse, rooted with fear, didn't move so much as to breathe loudly.

Continuing around the circle, he passed Barty, then Bella on the opposite side of the circle. Barty dared to take a breath, and at that moment, the Dark Lord paused. Barty's eyes widened in fear, was anyone else breathing at this moment? He could hear nothing, even the breeze seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation.

In front of the shortest wizard in the circle, he turned and waved his wand, the bone white mask evaporating into the air to reveal the trembling face of Peter Petigrew.

"You promised me you could deliver the Potters, Wormtail." His voice had dropped to a soft, almost loving whisper. Barty shook underneath his robes, wanting to take a step back, but his feet felt like lead. "You promised me Lupin held the information, that you could break your half-breed friend." Wormtail shook visibly, his words coming in stutters and squeaking cries.

"Ma... Master, p...p...please, I remain f...faithful. Black fled the c...country as soon as the ch...ch...charm was cast."

The Dark Lord whipped his wand up so quickly, that the entire circle jumped. Wormtail was flung onto his back, his limbs splayed across the hard wet floor.

"And Lupin, we had him in our grasp, and not only did you not break the werewolf, he managed to escape."

"Master, someone must have helped him. He was not in a fit state to escape on his own."

"You excuses fall on deaf ears. I do not appreciate failure, Wormtail. You were meant to be the one to cast the charm. You have failed me, and now, with the loss of a prisoner you brought us, your usefulness has ended." He spoke calmly, as if Petigrew has forgotten that The Dark Lord took two sugars in his tea. The air was filled with Wormtail's pleading sobs, and The Dark Lord's cold laughter.

"Please, please my Lord. Please, I can be useful. Please Master." He scrambled onto all fours, and crawled to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes as the other Death Eaters watched in uneasy silence.

"Enough!" Voldemort ordered. Wormtail stopped pleading, but his sobs continued, his ragged breath pulling in quick and fearful gasps.

"Now the prisoner has escaped, he will have told Dumbledore and his Order who assured his capture. Your position within the Order has been compromised, Wormtail." He smirked, a smooth grin that did not light up his eyes. "You are a poor excuse for a wizard, and I have no further wish to be brought into the gutter with the other vermin by your presence."

"MY LORD!" Wormtail cried loudly.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort roared, spinning around and dashing his wand down, Wormtail spluttered and gagged, but made no more sound. Voldemort turned, his eyes meeting Barty's, and he nodded to the youngest Death Eater. "I believe it is time you proved your own usefulness." He ordered quietly, glancing down to Wormtail.

Barty stepped forward, his hand shaking as he reached for his wand and pointed it as the sobbing Wormtail. He wasn't sure how long he stood staring down at the huddled mass of robes, but soon, Voldemort's thin elegant fingers were resting on his shoulder, and his hissing soft voice in his ear.

"He is a rodent. We take our pleasure in killing vermin. However, like the cat plays with it's catch, we should enjoy our kills, and make it last. One curse would be over far too quickly." He waved his wand again, and Wormtail's pants came back to him, echoing through the silence.

Barty smirked beneath his mask, and gripped his wand more tightly. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, he suddenly felt, with the support of his Master, he could do anything.

"Crucio!" Screams drenched the air, dripping onto every Death Eater, who watched in reverent glee. Wormtail writhed and squirmed on the floor, and Barty could only wonder what his pain felt like. He ended the curse, letting the rat get his breath back before casting it again, fresh howling piecing every molecule and atom like needles.

Bringing his wand down in a fluid motion, Barty almost choked with laugher as blood splattered from Wormtail's torso. Behind Barty, Voldemort watched with a hungry look in his eyes, maybe he had found a good one after all. Barty Crouch Jr, the son of the Ministry official, had been useful for information on his father, but not a lot else. Seeing his bloodlust for the first time, Voldemort smiled.

Barty cast the Cruciatus curse again, and again, and again, until Wormtail was twitching long after the curse had been lifted. Looking back to his master, Barty saw the glee in his eyes and watched as he nodded his approval. Barty turned back towards his catch, his vermin, his kill. He pointed his wand at Wormtail, and with a rush of adrenaline, he roared.

"ADAVA KEDAVRA!"

Green Light filled the circle for a moment before it was plunged back into darkness. Voldemort stepped forward and looked down on the rat, a mess of splayed limbs, blood, and shocked lifeless eyes. He laughed, and turned back to Barty.

"We will honour the young Crouch in our efforts tonight. He has proved himself as capable as anyone, and has given us all quite a show. Now, go, and the next person who disappoints me..." He swept a cold look around the circle before his eyes rested back on Barty. "I may just let young master Crouch have his way with you."

Still shaking with the adrenaline, Barty watched as the Death Eaters began Disapparating. They all looked impressed with his work as they took fleeting looks to the dead Petigrew, all but one. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing oddly, smirking at the body, but then glancing between Voldemort and Barty with an unreadable look. She shook her head, and Disapparated, leaving Barty alone with his master, a situation he had never been in before. Taking off his mask, he looked back up at the Dark Lord.

"Master, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Crouch, believe me." His red eyes glowed in the darkness, as Barty gazed at every feature. "I was surprised with your abilities, but you have done me well tonight. I think it is time you did some more creative work for me."

"Thank you, my Lord. Doing your work is the highest honour." He bowed to his Master, keeping his eyes down as he was taught.

Voldemort nodded, and turned away.

"I expect you to come immediately the next time I call you."

"Yes, my Lord. I will be by your side whenever you ask it of me." Voldemort nodded to himself, and disappeared, leaving Barty staring at the space he had just vacated, alone in the valley, with a dead rat.


	6. The Wolf, The Rat, and The Broken Wrist

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. It means a lot.

Please leave reviews, I really like to know what people think, whether good or bad.

I have up to chapter 11 finished, so I'll be updating pretty quickly.

Thanks again

Chele

**Chapter Six**

**The Wolf, the Rat, and the Broken Wrist**

**4th February 1982**

"Excuse me?" Olivia stood just inside the Hospital Wing doors, cradling her wrist as she looked around for Madam Pomfrey. "Hello?"

"Hi." Olivia jumped as the male voice came from behind her. She spun around, looking up into the amber eyes of a slightly scruffy looking man. Dressed in his pyjamas, he smirked down at her, and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like a student."

She let her eyes roam over him, his pyjamas slightly patchy, sandy brown hair falling messily over his warm amber eyes as if he'd just woken up, a long scar ran the length of his jaw, and he looked like he'd not eaten much for a few months.

"My name's Olivia Keitch, I'm visiting for the Quidditch game." She smiled politely. Remus looked her over, a sly grin passing over his lips, her dark brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail like a teenager, the short, fashionable robes that had come out recently, and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled merrily at him as she noticed his once over. She smiled nervously and he looked down, embarrassed, finally noticing her hand at an odd angle.

"What did you do?" He asked calmly. She looked down and shrugged.

"Seventh broken wrist since I was eleven. I was watching the Quidditch game, and a Bludger failed to turn and get a player."

"And I thought Quidditch was only dangerous for the players." Remus laughed as he brushed past her on the way back to his bed. Olivia shivered and walked a little further into the Hospital wing.

"You don't look like a student either." She laughed. Remus sat back down on his own bed, and swung his legs up, leaning back against the pillows.

"I've been quite ill. The Headmaster has let me stay here instead of having to stay in St Mungos." Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but as she did, Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office.

"Mr. Lupin, what's all this noise about?" She asked as she looked up, and then raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Olivia. "Miss Keitch, what are you doing here?"

Olivia lifted her arm to show Madam Pomfrey her broken wrist, which, of course, made Madam Pomfrey go mad.

"Again?" She stared angrily at Olivia and rolled her eyes. "Hang on a moment."

Returning to her office, Olivia and Remus giggled, listening to the nurse mutter angrily to herself. "I thought leaving the school stopped them coming to me. Broken wrists, tortured for months on end by He-who-must-not-be-named. Where does this all end?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow and walked over towards Remus's bed, sitting down on the one next to it.

"Is that true? Were you tortured?"

Remus looked down at his knees and took a deep breath. Slowly, he nodded. He scratched his nails along his arm, and looked anywhere but at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's..." Remus fell silent as Madam Pomfrey walked back out of her office and over to Olivia, pointing her wand at her broken wrist and healing it instantly. Olivia flexed her wrist and smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for. Students and random members of the community who hurt themselves." She ranted, turning to leave Remus and Olivia alone. "I keep telling the Headmaster Quidditch is too dangerous, but does he listen?" She closed the door behind her with a snap, as Olivia giggled.

She looked back to Remus, who was staring outside one of the opposite windows. The cheers and yells from the Quidditch pitch still drifted airily through the open windows, icy fresh air coming through with them. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back from his face, revealing another scar across his forehead. She frowned and leaned forward onto her knees.

"I wanted to join the Order as soon as I found out a friend of mine was missing." She exclaimed, shrugging. "Dumbledore thought I was too young. Wanted to give me some time out of Hogwarts." Remus looked up and over to her. In the twenty minutes Olivia had been in the Hospital Wing, she was sure the smile had gone from his eyes and he looked older.

"Who went missing?" He asked quietly.

"Regulus Black." She explained. Remus nodded slowly

"Yeah, he's my friend's younger brother."

"Sirius. I remember. Regulus talked about him." She stared down at her fingers, examining her short, slightly dirty nails.

"Wait, Olivia... Yeah! I remember you." Remus grinned. "You're the Second year who got Chaser the year James became Captain!" Olivia nodded sheepishly. "I never knew you were friends with Regulus."

"Not until fifth year. We dated for a while, but then I lost track of him when he left Hogwarts."

Remus narrowed his eyes, and tapped his fingers against his leg.

"He was a Death Eater. From what Dumbledore told me, he tried to back out, and has been killed." For a moment, Olivia looked like she was going to be sick. She covered her mouth with both hands, and her breath came like hiccups, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks, and Remus sat cautiously watching her. He'd not seen anyone upset about Regulus's disappearance. He'd almost forgotten, with Sirius' lack of contact with his parents, that anyone liked Regulus. That people loved him, even. He assumed, as he watched Olivia cry, that he should say something nice about Regulus, but he didn't know anything nice about him.

Pushing himself off the bed, he sat down next to Olivia and put an arm around her. She rested her head against his shoulder, her own still shaking slightly as the tears stopped flowing and her breath came more evenly.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered.

Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. Sitting up straight, she smiled unevenly at Remus and hugged herself.

"Why were you kidnapped?" She asked quietly. Remus stared at his knees for a moment.

"They thought I had information."

"You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" Remus nodded slowly. Olivia nodded slowly, as if convincing herself of something.

"I want to join." She stated finally. Remus looked over at her as she stood and turned to face him. "I want to help."

"You need to speak to Dumbledore then." He replied thoughtfully. She looked towards the windows; the cheers seemed to have died down.

"Do you know the password to his office?"

"Humbug." He replied. She smiled a little more convincingly, and held out her hand.

"Thank you, Remus. I hope you get better soon." Remus took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Me too."

Olivia walked to the doors and turned back, a look Remus couldn't read passing over her face.

"Good luck." He exclaimed, and she was gone.

Olivia paused in front of the gargoyle. She'd only been into the Headmaster's office once before, and that was when she was a young, impressionable, fourth year student. She'd been caught out of bed late at night by Argus Filch, and he'd insisted on taking her to the Headmaster, who, at the time, had been dressed in a set of blue towel robes and matching nightcap. She'd found it very difficult not to giggle as Filch ranted on about disrespectful students, and Peeves. Dumbledore had listened calmly, his chin resting on his fingertips, and then asked Mr Filch to return to his patrolling. He'd looked calmly at Olivia and explained to her the dangers of being out and about during the night, before he sent her to bed without so much as lost points.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia gave the gargoyle the password and watched as it jumped aside, allowing her passage. She stepped forward onto the rotating staircase, her heart rising an inch in her chest every second she stood there. Before she knew what had hit her, her heart was in her mouth and she was standing before a thick oak door. Raising her hand, she took a deep breath and rapped hard against the door.

"Enter."

Olivia pushed open the door, glad that she had decided to visit the Headmaster at a more appropriate hour this time, as he was dressed in deep purple robes, a long roll of parchment out across his desk. He glanced over to her, a serene smile passing over his lips, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Miss Keitch." He began, holding his hand out to offer her the chair in front of his desk. "I'm glad the incident at the Quidditch had no lasting effect."

Olivia chuckled and took a seat before him.

"I'm going for an even dozen broken wrists before I start being careful." She stated, looking at her newly repaired wrist.

"I am sure you would be pleased to know Gryffindor won the game." Dumbledore stated conversationally, but looking into his eyes, Olivia got the feeling he already knew why she was there.

"I am, Sir, but that isn't why I came to speak to you." Dumbledore nodded curtly.

"I expected as much."

"Sir, I want to reiterate my wish to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Resting his chin onto his linked fingers, he gazed thoughtfully at Olivia.

"Sir, I know you said I was too young, but I want to help. I need to do something in this war. I cannot sit by and let it happen around me any longer."

"I understand." Dumbledore replied slowly. "May I ask what Mr Lupin told you that urged you to come to me?" Olivia stared at him open-mouthed. How had he known?

"What makes you think Remus Lupin told me anything?"

"You mentioned nothing of this when I greeted you this morning, and then, after a visit to the Hospital Wing, where I know Mr Lupin is residing at present, you come to my office." Dumbledore explained with a knowing smile.

"He told me that Regulus Black was killed by You-Know-Who." She explained.

"At the moment, that it still only a theory."

"I know, but he was a friend, and I wanted to join before I found out."

"I would require you to take duelling lessons with one of our older members, make sure I am not sending you into the field unprepared." He stated, his eyes boring into her again.

"I am fine with that." She agreed cheerfully. "In fact, I think it'd be very good for me."

Dumbledore nodded and reached forward, picking up a smaller piece of parchment and a long eagle feather quill. Dipping it into a pot of ink, he wrote out a quick note and rolled up the parchment, sealing it with his wand. He replaced the quill and handed it to Olivia.

"Go to the Auror Department in the Ministry and give this to Alastor Moody. He will find someone to help you." Olivia took the parchment and nodded, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Sir. You will not regret this."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I expect I will not."

They both jumped slightly as a loud knocking echoed through the office. Dumbledore held out his hand to silence Olivia, and spoke clearly.

"Enter."

The door flew open and Severus Snape swept into the room. He glanced at Olivia before resting his eyes on the headmaster. Olivia looked over the boy she had seen around the school a number of times when she had been a younger student. He had grown slightly, wore different robes, and had darker circles under his eyes than she had seen previously, but it was the same Snape through and through. His lank greasy hair still fell in long dark curtains around his face, his nose still overly prominent for his features, his eyes still giving that penetrative look that was matched only by Dumbledore. Olivia squirmed slightly in her chair. While Dumbledore's stare was one of mild curiosity, one that made you shiver, but didn't scare you, Snape's seemed to look down into your soul and pick at the things it found there, an all too frightening look for Olivia.

"I need to speak with you." He sneered, his eyes resting on Olivia once again; though this time they searched to recall where he had seen her before. Olivia tried to keep her expression neutral, though she knew he would not remember her. It was fun to see the Slytherin try.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied before looking back to Olivia. "Miss Keitch, if you could excuse us?" Olivia nodded and stood.

"Of course, Sir. Thank you again." She walked over to the door and closed it softly behind her.

Severus waited a few moments for Olivia to leave their earshot before he turned back to the Headmaster, who watched him curiously.

"Headmaster, we don't need to worry about looking for Petigrew anymore." He sneered, taking the seat Olivia had just vacated.

"And why is that, Severus?" Dumbledore replied. Finding Petigrew was very important to Order's safety. Petigrew definitely knew too much, but without knowing how long he'd been a Spy for Voldemort, he had no way of knowing how much he had told him.

"He's dead."


	7. Family Loyalties

Hi again. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review, I love the feedback.

Chele

**Chapter 7**

**Family Loyalties**

**31st October 1974**

"Poor Remus," Peter sighed. "His mum falling ill on the first Halloween in fifteen years to be on a full moon." He placed another piece of pumpkin pie in his mouth while looking around expectantly at James and Sirius.

James looked to Sirius with disbelief; surely he couldn't be serious. Sirius grinned broadly and wolfed down another piece of pie.

"Peter, out of curiosity, how did you hoodwink the Sorting Hat to not put you in Hufflepuff?" James asked, running a hand through his hair as he swept it back off his face.

"I… I didn't." Peter replied, watching James with a look of mild horror.

"Right," Sirius joined in quickly, wiping away the last of the cream from his mouth. "Did anyone hit you with a Befuddlement Jinx today?" He waved a hand in front of the small boy's face, watching as the watery blue eyes followed his fingertips.

"No." Peter replied slowly, wondering what the other two boys were getting at.

"Because we explained about Remus... Many times." James concluded, nodding in a way one would to a small child.

"Yeah, I know." Peter replied simply as if James were stupid. "About him being a we…" the two boys jumped across the table and covered the other boy's mouth in one fluid movement. Peter stared at them in shock as they melted to sitting back down.

"Peter, are you a bloody idiot? You can't go announcing that stuff in the Great Hall." Sirius growled.

"Sorry." Peter murmured. "I do remember what you said. But Remus said he was going to visit his sick mother tonight. Remember, when we were in the common room. It was right after we were talking about the fact it was the first Full Moon on Halloween in fifteen years." He rambled, looking to the other two for confirmation. Sirius grinned, while James held his head in his hands, shaking it slowly, muttering under his breath.

"Never waste sarcasm on the stupid!"

Looking up, to see Peter looking sadly at the remains of his Pumpkin Pie, James opened his mouth to apologise. There was no point upsetting Peter when it was so much more fun if it was someone along the lines of, well, Snape to be exact. He looked down the table to where Lily sat, talking to one of the older Prefects about the weekend duties. She laughed, her eyes lighting up like the candles in the pumpkins. She ran a hand through her hair and James once again wished it could be his hand, or his hair, he didn't mind which. Having already said no to a date this year, twice, he had decided to keep his distance for a week or so. Maybe her resolve would weaken in a few more days.

James snapped himself out of his daydreams and looked up, watching a boy with short black hair make his way across the hall. A boy so alike to Sirius, but so different at the same time. The same features, the same haughty walk, but there was something that sometimes made it impossible to believe they were distantly related, let alone brothers. James jabbed his elbow into Sirius's ribs.

"Ow, you dolt! What did you..." Sirius stopped as his eyes followed James' and he grumbled. "Oh. I don't care, alright!"

James watched as Regulus passed the Gryffindor table and made his way to sit with his friends at the Slytherin table, sitting down next to one of the bulky Slytherin Beaters. James didn't care to remember their names, there was no point. He'd beat them anyway, even if Regulus was the best Seeker in the school. The Gryffindor Chasers were flying at their best, there was no chance Slytherin would score. They just had to make sure they got a hundred and sixty points before the younger Black brother saw that tiny golden ball.

Sirius shook his head angrily.

"I've lost my appetite now!" He growled.

"You ate two helpings of dinner, and three of dessert." James grinned. "If that doesn't make you lose your appetite, seeing your broth..."

"That... thing..." Sirius growled murderously. "Is... not... my... brother."

Peter looked fearfully at James, who shook his head and shrugged.

"Ok, well, let's get back to the common room. We should work on our, uh, Transfiguration 'homework'." He grinned, air quoting the homework. Sirius smirked broadly and nodded, getting to his feet. They traipsed away from the Gryffindor table and over to the doors into the Entrance Hall. They were nearly out of the Great Hall, before Peter stopped.

"James, when you say the Transfiguration homework, you mean the Anima..." Peter was knocked flat against the wall as Sirius and James jumped to cover his mouth.

**2nd November 1974**

"Remus!" Sirius sobbed dramatically as he flung himself onto Remus's bed in the Hospital Wing. "You don't call, you don't write!" He crawled up Remus's bed and clung to the boy's pyjamas, a manic look in his eyes. "We thought we'd lost you, but you're here! Our Remus is safe."

Remus laughed and looked to the others as Sirius shook Remus' pyjamas and buried his head in the sheets. James laughed loudly from his seat on the next cot, and Peter watched with a mixture of amusement and fear that Sirius was really upset.

"Mr Black!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, making her way from her office. "Mr Lupin is here to recover from a serious illness!" Sirius cowered as he was batted from Remus' bed and Madam Pomfrey bustled about giving her patient potions, which Remus accepted without complaint, though James, Sirius, and Peter all knew they smelled foul, and probably tasted worse.

"I was just pleased to see _Mr Lupin_ would be making a full recovery." Sirius muttered indignantly at Madam Pomfrey's retreating back.

"So, Moony, how are you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow as soon as Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot. "Your furry little problem any better?"

"Oh yes, James. They found a cure yesterday." Remus replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on, I was being nice." James sulked, leaning back onto his elbows.

"It was fine. No different from normal." Remus sighed, taking another gulp of the potion Madam Pomfrey had left, ordering he drank all of it. Remus shuddered, as if a cold wind had blown through the Hospital Wing.

James looked at his friend, he looked even more strained than he usually did after a full moon. Looking at Remus' drawn skin, his increasing scars, and his hollowing eyes, James wondered how much more of this Remus could really take. How many full moons before the scars didn't heal as easily, before he did some real damage to himself being locked up in that shack all alone? Biting his lip, James resolved himself to working extra hard on his transformations.

"Don't look so serious, James. It doesn't suit you." Sirius smirked, nudging James. James nodded and grinned at Remus.

"So, what did I miss on..." Remus stopped, staring at the doors into the Hospital wing as two burly Slytherins edged their way awkwardly through the doors, holding between them a smaller Slytherin, who lay unconscious in their arms. The others turned their head, Peter and James gasping slightly as the Slytherins turned around, Regulus lying in their arms.

"Oh my lord." Madam Pomfrey gasped and ushered them over to one of the beds on the other side of the room. They lay Sirius's unconscious younger brother on one of the cots and began backing slowly away.

"No you don't!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. "How did this happen?" She looked from the two boys, standing in full Quidditch uniforms, to Regulus, also dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch uniform. "Quidditch." She grumbled angrily. "I might have known!"

"Fell." The darker of the two boys muttered, troll like. James found it hard to hide a grin at the boy's inability to string a formulated sentence together, but the humour was gone as he saw the shock in Sirius's eyes. James glanced over to Remus, who nodded to Sirius and raised an eyebrow.

The two Slytherin boys continued to back away slowly until they were sure they were out of reach of Madam Pomfrey before they turned and fled the Hospital Wing, their heavy footfalls echoing long after they had disappeared down the corridor.

Peter avidly watched Madam Pomfrey tend to Regulus as Remus and James shared another significant dark look. Sirius stared at his knees, glancing over at his brother when he guessed the others weren't watching.

"So, James... what did I miss in classes?" Remus asked conversationally. Sirius looked up, glad to be out of the awkward silence.

"Not a lot really. McGonagall yelling at the Slytherins for about ten minutes. Slughorn fawning over Evans' potion skills again." James stroked his chin pensively for a moment. "You know, maybe I should try harder at Potions, beat old Snivellus more often. Maybe Evans would take notice."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I meant more in the line of homework."

"What, you didn't write it down?" James asked, confused. "I get my homework from you."

"I wasn't exactly there." James and Sirius exchanged horrified looks before bursting into laughter.

"We got the homework, mate." Sirius managed to explain through barking laughs.

"Yeah, don't worry. You won't miss an O grade, Moony." James mocked.

"Yeah, Moony… you might fail if you miss this one piece of homework." Peter laughed loudly at his own joke, failing to notice Sirius and James weren't laughing anymore.

Peter looked to the other two, closing his mouth as soon as he saw their serious faces.

"Too far, Peter, too far!" Sirius shook his head knowledgeably.

"You'll hurt Moony's feelings!" James scolded. "Grades are very important to a perfect Prefect."

Peter's face fell as he began stumbling an apology. James and Sirius took one look at Peter's face, on the verge of tears for thinking he'd offended his friend, and they burst out laughing once again.

"How are you feeling Mr. Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked, shocking them into silence again. Regulus grumbled incoherently and lifted his hand to his head, rubbing it carefully. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and placed a goblet of steaming potion on his bedside table.

"I want you to stay here overnight, Mr. Black, and drink all of that. It'll help." She returned to her office, as Remus and James watched Sirius curiously. To James, it was obvious Sirius wanted to go over to his little brother, but Sirius was a very proud person, even if it wasn't the Black Family Pride. For a few moments, they sat in silence, before Peter, the dope James knew him to be, piped up.

"That must have been a nasty fall Sirius's brother took." He squeaked nervously. James turned around to whack Peter around the ear, when Sirius stood up and walked cautiously over to his brother's bedside.

James and Remus looked down tactfully at their knees as if they were the most interesting things in the world, James putting his hand on the back of Peter's head and forcing him to look down and not stare at Sirius.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked quietly. Regulus shrugged, pushing himself up against his pillows.

"Bludger hit my leg during practice. Knocked me off my broom." He replied, picking up the goblet Madam Pomfrey had left for him. Taking a sip, he grimaced as he swallowed it, and put the goblet back on the table.

"You alright? School and stuff?" Sirius muttered, staring at his shoes as he scuffed them against the floor.

"I'm fine. You know how it is." Regulus answered, beginning to pick at a loose thread on the Hospital Wing sheets. "What about you?"

"OWL's are pretty stressful, but apart from that I'm good." Sirius explained.

"Mum asked me to go home for Christmas." Regulus said, looking hopefully at Sirius. Looking down at his brother, Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, not for me. You know, it'll be fights and all." He replied lowly. Sirius watched as a flash of disappointment filled Regulus's eyes for a second before he shrugged and the bravado was back.

"Yeah well, never mind. You always were a great prat, never doing anything for anyone else." Sirius had to stop himself from laughing at his brother's words.

"I suppose so." He said. "Anyway, I'd better get back." He threw a fleeting look at his brother, before walking back over to Remus and the others as a small girl came rushing into the ward, holding a broom.

Hurrying straight to Regulus, she smiled proudly but nervously and held the broom up for him.

"Montgomery said you were here, so I brought this up for you!" She exclaimed happily, walking around the side of his bed.

"Yeah, 'Livia, thanks a lot." His voice dripped with sarcasm, as the girl's face fell.

"I just thought..." She started, and as the Maurauders watched, her wide eyes began to tear.

"Yeah, well, you would, wouldn't you? Always following me around." He glared at the wall, his hands clenched in his lap. Occasionally, his eyes met with Sirius's, but as soon as they met, he'd look away again. "What makes you think I'd want _you_ bringing it here?"

Olivia threw the broom at him and ran from the room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. James watched his Chaser flee, and wondered how she knew Sirius's brother. Remus wondered what was going on. The poor girl was only young, looking nothing more than a second year. Sirius watched his brother's eyes follow Olivia out of the Hospital Wing, his face falling from it's haughty and cruel demeanour as soon as she was out of sight, he stared at the open doors for a minute, suddenly looking like the younger brother Sirius remembered. Vulnerable... and alone.

"So, I was thinking..." James piped up, his voice breaking the tension in the ward as Sirius looked away from his brother. "We all stay for Christmas."

"Yeah!" Peter cheered in. James leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"The transformations should be complete by then. We'd have a more empty castle and grounds to test them out." Peter nodded happily, Remus looked slightly worried, and Sirius looked over to the boy; sitting on his own drinking a disgusting potion.

"Actually, mate." Sirius began, turning back to James. "I've got to go home for Christmas. Mum's orders."

"Since when do you listen to your mum's orders?" James asked scandalously.

"Since she sent a letter saying she'd speak to Dumbledore, telling him I'm not allowed to stay in the castle." Sirius lied, promising himself, that if nothing else, he'd teach his brother how to get a girlfriend before he left Grimmauld Place for good.


End file.
